Magical Madness
by cjsmalley
Summary: It had to happen some time. Harry visits the Magical World. Will he survive? Will they?
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Madness **

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters and/or concepts belong to JK Rowling and/or Bloomsbury and Scholastic Publishing companies and/or Warner Brothers Studios. Likewise I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands.**_

**Spoilers**_**: Post Stolen Earth, no Journey's End, and AU where Rose and the Meta stayed. Set after "Forming Family", "Tiny Traveler", "Procuring a Professor For Potter", "Quite the Day" and "How Harry Met Hedwig".**_

**Prologue:**

Years later, the events of that week were legendary and the decisions made still reverberated.

Draco Black, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, smiled grimly as the latest session began. War was coming and The Auror was not happy.

Few people remembered just who The Auror really was and how many changes he had pushed through the esteemed Wizengamot but everyone knew that when he appeared before the members history would be made and society would tremble.

"_Probono omnium._" Draco intoned, banging his gavel against the desk. Gold light emitted from the doorways as they sealed.

However, before anyone could begin, a whooping, wheezing sound and a wind whipped up, scattering papers and blowing hats.

The older members paled as an old fashioned muggle phone-box materialized on the floor. It was a soft, deep red color. Down the side was an alien hieroglyph as tall as a man.

Once it was fully on this plane of existence, the doors opened and out stepped a young man.

Black haired, blue eyed and very pale. The blue eyes held the secrets to the cosmos, his face held the lines of both joy and sorrow. This man looked up at the gathering with narrowed eyes, his power radiating off him with every step.

The Auror had arrived, may the gods help them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One:**

"We've a big day ahead," Rose said, holding the schedule for the day, "First we've ta meet up with your uncles an' your Aunt Narcissa an' Aunt Alice, an appointment with Healer Peacock for your yearly physical is scheduled, you've an appointment after that with Madam Malkin ta be fitted with your first set of House Robes, Neville an' Draco will be beside you also bein' fitted, an appointment after that with Madam Bones an' your caseworker from the Department of Magical Child Welfare Services. Tomorrow, the Wizengamot convenes an' you're invited to introduce those ideas you have an' then after that you're invited to a press conference…"

Harry, now five years old, smiled, finishing up his breakfast. Hedwig was nearby, scarfing down a specially created bacon substitute.

Harry loved his visits to the magical world, as long as he had an escape route that was. He already couldn't stand being stuck in one place, one time for too long.

Auror John Dawlish entered in his scarlet Auror robes, badge clearly visible.

"Madam Bones has arranged a small group of bodyguards to shadow you today." He announced, just as the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor came in next, grinning, "We're here!"

With Hedwig on his shoulder and his parents at his back, Harry stepped into Diagon Alley. Into an army of reporters and photographers.

"Mister Potter!" and "Harry!" were shouted and called at him by a multitude of voices as he was blinded by flashbulbs. Hedwig gave a squawk of fright and leapt into the air, racing back into the safety of the TARDIS. Harry wished he could follow.

"Oi! Back off!"

Salvation! A squad of Aurors had arrived, coming to encircle the family and ward off the vultures.

"Auror Dawlish," the lead Auror of the new group spoke as her people worked on dispersing the crowd, "Auror Persephone Lethe, dignitary protection squad Bravo-Whiskey." She flashed her badge. She was tall and of African descent, being very dark. Her hair was in a crew-cut.

"Right," Dawlish nodded, clapping a hand on his charge's shoulder, "This here is Harry Potter. The blonde in pink's his mum, Rose Tyler, and the bloke in pinstripes' his da, The Doctor. We're supposed to meet with the Blacks, Longbottoms, and Remus Lupin."

"We've the itinerary. My people will shadow yours, but I'm to be visible."

"Right, we better get a move-on then."

Harry and his family began walking towards the Leaky Cauldron as the TARDIS faded out of view and the area.

The pub was lively that morning, people celebrating the return of the Boy-Who-Lived. The pub goers broke out into applause upon Harry's entrance, hollering and whooping and welcoming him home.

"Dad, lift me up please?" Harry asked.

The Doctor obliged, setting the boy on his shoulders.

Harry whistled sharply, gaining everyone's silent attention. He smiled, saying. "Thanks everyone. Call me Harry though kay?" he looked to the bartender, "Tom right?" the old man nodded.

"Drinks on me until I get done with the Wizengamot, alright?" The pub erupted again.

"You got it Harry." Tom grinned.

Harry had to whistle again to get everyone's attention and to calm them, "Drink deeply, remember my folks and hope for my success with some plans!"

Another round of applause came and then the family headed out.

"Oi! You lot! Over here!" a familiar voice bellowed before they were surrounded by the Blacks, (Sirius, Narcissa, and Draco), the Longbottoms, (Frank, Alice, and Neville), and Remus Lupin.

It had been Sirius who had called to them; he plucked Harry from the Doctor and gave him a hug. Rose and the Doctor scooped up Draco and Neville respectively and hugged them before swapping boys.

Once Harry had been passed around, given hugs by all his family members, he was let down to his own feet. He took his mother's hand and they set out for St Mungo's.

The hospital's entrance was hidden in a disused shop in muggle London, mannequins dressed in the style of the seventies staring sightlessly from the dusty, smudged window.

Rose shivered slightly, remembering a department store not far from where they were and what had probably been the most important night of her life.

Sirius led them into the Hospital; they actually had to speak to the dummies and then walk through the window.

They had entered a waiting room that was a menagerie of magical ailments and accidents.

They bypassed the main counter and headed up to the Pediatric Floor where they signed in and then waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two:**

The Pediatric Floor was brightly, cheerily decorated and the seating was comfortable. There were toys and games waiting to be used.

The walls had wallpaper with moving caricatures of magical creatures, hippogriffs and winged equines playing hide and seek with clouds, unicorns and Cerberuses frolicking in fields of flowers, and owls and other birds swooping over everywhere else.

The boys set about the toys with great joy, having fun while they waited. The adults sat calmly, reading or chatting with each other. Well, except for Sirius, Frank, and the Doctor who had joined the children. Dawlish and Lethe manned the single main entrance to the floor.

"Rose?" Remus started; he had been reading that day's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and had realized something.

'_**WEREWOLVES ACCORDED FULL RIGHTS**_' blared the headline.

"Yes Remus?" she replied, looking up from her copy of _**Magical Educations: Where, How, and Why**_, at him.

"You and the Doctor wouldn't have anything to do with this…" he motioned to the newspaper.

"Weeeelllllll," she tugged on her left ear, "We may have met with Her Majesty recently, Queen Elizabeth II, and we may have mentioned the issues such afflicted subjects face…but whatever happened we didn't do it…" she smiled, "Turns out, she's in on the masquerade, they all are, and she's still the head of the Magical Government as well…Did you know that? I didn't…"

Remus choked, teary eyed. Rose patted his shoulder as he let himself bawl like a babe. Soon he downgraded to sniffles and coughs. By this time however, everyone had gathered around him.

Sirius became teary eyed as well once he saw the paper, knowing the torment his best friend suffered on a daily basis.

"I'm...I'm free." Remus repeated, "I'm free..."

There was a slight, almost apologetic coughing and they all turned to find an older woman, holding three clipboards, standing there.

"The Healers are ready for Messers Black, Longbottom, and Potter and I've been asked to inform you that all werewolves are being asked to register down on the Beast Ward floor." She was smiling softly.

Remus paled; there had been rumors of a program to sweep up the werewolves of the United Kingdom and destroy them. He was brought out of his nightmarish thoughts by the touch of a smaller, much softer hand on his arm. He looked to see Rose looking up at him. 

"C'mon, we'd better get going."

"We?" he echoed and she smiled brightly, replying,

"I've got the Wolf runnin' through my blood too," she reminded him, "may show up differently, 'course, but I guess 'm a werewolf too."

And there was the fact that if anyone tried to harm _her _they would have at least five Time Lords, a few dozen muggles, a dozen magicals, and two military organizations after them.

"Rose," the Doctor began. His jaw was tight and there was concern in his eyes.

"We'll be fine, Doctor," she replied calmly, before turning Harry, "Be good for yer Da yeah? We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Yes Mummy." Harry agreed, hugging her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling as she heard someone else join in.

"I shall accompany you," Narcissa announced, "they should not dare to harm a lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

"And if they do?" Sirius demanded.

"I grew up with Bellatrix Lestrange; I shall be fine," Narcissa waved off his concern before an eyebrow rose, "Unless, Lord Black, you decree I cannot join them."

Sirius gathered up Draco, telling his cousin, "Do as you will but only as befits a Lady of Black."

She inclined her head, acknowledging that her Head had spoken and that she would obey.

She looked at her son, softening as she spoke, "Darling, do behave for your Uncle Sirius."

"I will Mummy," the six year old vowed seriously.

With that the groups separated, the kids and their attending guardians heading to their various appointments.

Harry allowed himself to be examined without fuss until he learned that he was due for several inoculations.

"No." Harry said simply, "No. No thank you. I don't need the vaccines anyway. Superior biology, me."

"Harry," his father spoke almost tiredly, "you're still vulnerable to some things, magical diseases included."

"No! I-Herd immunity" Harry became nearly hysterical, "I'm good, everyone else is immune so I'll be okay! MUMMY! No! NO! MUMMY!" he began bawling, begging, pleading, trying to bargain.

"Doctor," Healer Warren Peacock said lowly as an orderly restrained Harry and another prepared the vaccinations, "you can step outside if you want…" The elder Time Lord was visibly pained. But the man shook his head, closing his eyes.

However, before the first needle punctured the boy's skin there was a commotion. The door was flung open, hinges breaking like wet Kleenex, and everyone was separated from Harry as Bad Wolf entered the room. Her power was flaring, lashing out against her enemies, and her entire form was glowing.

"Who dares?" Bad Wolf growled menacingly as she scooped up her cub. Harry sniffled and whimpered, allowing the calming golden aura of the time goddess to soothe him as she glared. "Who dares harm my cub?"

"Love," the Doctor approached cautiously, "he needs his inoculations."

Bad Wolf blinked, looking down at her cub before looking up at the other beings in the room before questioning, "Why did you not just ask?"

She stooped and laid a kiss upon Harry's forehead. There was a brilliant flash of gold and electric blue before she stood up, announcing, "I have boosted his immune system. He can no longer contract any illness or disease nor can he carry them in or upon his being."

Harry had cried himself to sleep in her arms, a hand holding the zipper of her jacket, and didn't wake even as she adjusted her hold on him. She shifted him to have his head on her shoulder as one eye dimmed back to common brown.

"He's really afraid of needles," Rose explained, "at least those not wielded by Martha, Grace, or one of us."

The Doctor's jaw dropped before he looked ill, "He didn't— I didn't—".

"'e's ashamed, love," Rose replied gently, "the nightmares we see and he's afraid of needles? He feels so silly about it."

Harry whimpered in his sleep and the Bad Wolf eye closed, then Rose's. Her hand on his back, which had been gently running up and down his spine in a slow soothing motion, came to the base of his skull, two fingers at the point between his skull and spine. He stilled and fell deeper into sleep as Rose's body exhaled slowly.

An eye opened, the golden one, as Bad Wolf spoke, "He was suffering a memory of the night Voldemort slaughtered his family. I have siphoned the memory from his mind and shall return it when he is older and able to handle it better."

Rose's eye opened, welling with tears, "He-he saw an' heard everything…James and Lily, oh god…"

She hugged Harry closer to her, burying her face in his hair as she struggled not to cry and wake him. Unable to do anything else, the Doctor embraced them both. He looked at Healer Peacock, "Are we done here?"

Warren nodded, "Yes, yes, we are…" he smiled sadly, "He's all caught up now, so next time he'll only need to take a boosting potion, for his records."

The Doctor nodded, twisting slightly to pick up Rose. It was simple enough to carry them out and down several flights of stairs, Time Lords were much stronger than humans, where they met everyone else.

They met with the others in the waiting room; "What happened?!" Sirius demanded.

"Harry had a panic attack due to _aichmophobia_, fear of hypodermic needles, had a small breakdown, fell asleep, had a nightmare, Bad Wolf took the memories that were causing the nightmare, but Rose saw it." The Doctor spoke softly, not wanting to startle either.

Rose came out of her trance, flushing as she motioned to be set down. Once on her feet, Sirius made a slight movement with his wand to remove the tear stains of everyone involved. Rose gave Harry, who was still asleep, to the Doctor who situated the boy against his shoulder.

Neville and Draco were similarly held by Alice and Remus respectively, though Draco was awake. Remus himself was still in good health; the registration was in fact just a registration for werewolves to truly understand just how many were afflicted and would require aid. Narcissa was at his side, looking every inch the noble pureblood lady, an arm looped through Remus'.

With Aurors Dawlish and Lethe at their sides, the group exited the hospital to be ambushed once again by the press.

"Oi!" Auror Dawlish shouted as he began beating back the crowds, "No press, no interviews, you ain't getting anything from them today! So you might as well clear out! NOW!"

But he was ignored as the reporters shouted for attention and the flashbulbs flashed constantly. They had managed to make it past Gringotts, a half hour later, when it happened.

They were about to duck into the bank for sanctuary and a breather when out of nowhere a curse raced towards Harry with a snarl of "Beast!" The spell was a violent purple color, lethal looking even in flight.

In a split second, an actual scientific jiffy, Rose dove between the spell and the target. It connected and she was dying as it tore through her body viciously.

The Doctor almost literally tossed Harry to his godfather, shouting, "The bank!"

Sirius and the other adults didn't need to be told twice; they charged into the building with the words they would need already on their tongues.

Outside, on the steps, the Doctor was cradling Rose. Her blood was flowing down the steps, pooling on each step before going further down.

"Why—Why ain't I regenerating?" she gasped, a fire beginning in her chest. They both knew she was mortally wounded and yet there was no sign of the tell-tale, life-saving glow. She was supposed to die and yet live, that's what Time Lords and Ladies did right? Thirteen shots…

"You—you were never exposed to the Untempered Schism," he admitted with a whimper, already crying, "Time Tots, kids, were exposed to it on—I thought—Such an anomaly and Bad Wolf—Oh Rassilon—" a bit of his mind, a microscopic portion currently not panicking or already in a meltdown, wondered where the goddamn healers were.

She wanted to nod, wanted to say something, anything to assuage his guilt, to comfort him, but she couldn't breathe anymore and her vision was beginning to blur and why wasn't anyone helping them rather than just watching her die and she bet they would be on the front page and oh god Harry would have lost two mums because some insane arsehole wanted him dead and she would never see her family again and—Wait! It couldn't be!

The Doctor felt it before he saw it. Her skin was heating up, burning at him as she began to glow with starlight and fire. His jaw dropped as he realized that yes, she was doing just what he had been praying for. She was regenerating.

With barely enough time for him to get out of her way, she went off like an ammunition factory with a scream of sheer agony as she was torn apart and reformed anew.

She collapsed, into the cooling, solidifying pools of her own blood, gasping for her breath and feeling like she had the flu. All her joints ached, she felt feverish and lightheaded, her pulses were erratic, and her muscles were jelly.

She lost her balance, beginning to roll down the steps, but the Doctor caught her. Positioning her in one arm, he pulled his duster from a pocket and wrapped her in it. The spell had shredded her clothes and undergarments, leaving her indecent.

She looked up at him with glassy eyes, asking weakly, "How do I look?" Would he still find her attractive?

He gave a relieved, tight smile, informing her, "You didn't change; well, you might be a natural blonde now but other than that you didn't change."

She went limp in his arms, though her chest was still rising and falling so it was most likely just a healing coma.

Holding her close, the Doctor entered the bank to give the all-clear, knowing the Aurors had already caught the assailant.

The security goblins opened the doors and a goblin met them to escort them back into a private room, under the bank itself. The room was richly furnished, even having a bed.

"MUMMY!" Harry screamed when he saw them. His face was flushed and wet with tears, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy. Sirius held him fast in his lap, arms unyielding barriers to escape. Not that Harry wasn't trying anyway.

The other two children were no better, though Neville had tired himself out from his struggling. Draco was sobbing quietly into his mother's neck.

The adults were better put together though not by much as they took position around the room, Remus stood nearby Sirius and Harry, close to Narcissa and Draco. The Longbottoms were huddled together as well, Frank holding Neville.

Knowing that his own face was no better than the children's, the Doctor gave a weak smile as he laid Rose out in the bed, saying, "It's alright Harry, she's okay. She regenerated but is a bit tired now."

"Liar!" Harry accused angrily, tears still flowing. The Doctor was quickly there, scooping up his boy and bringing him back to the bed, settling him beside his mother.

Harry automatically curled into Rose's side, sniffling even as he heard and felt her heartbeats.

Rose groaned and cracked open her eyes, looking down to find Harry. An arm curled around him as she spoke in a tired, hoarse voice, "'m alright Harry, everything's alright now. Just need a bit of a kip."

Harry nodded, not moving from his place with his head on her chest.

"Good boy. Night-night." And she moved slightly to find a more comfortable position then relaxed back into her healing coma. Her grip on the child did not relax.

Tearing his eyes from that painful scene, the Doctor went over to one of the guard-goblins and asked very quietly, "Excuse me, but could you please call the Potter Account Manager here? And perhaps the goblin currently in charge of the Special Account Number Thirteen?"

The goblin he was speaking to nodded curtly and marched out of the room. The Doctor sat down, putting his head into his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three:**

It was a few hours later when the goblins arrived. It was a rather large group, mainly armed guards surrounding a single goblin, and appropriately the humans and sole conscious Time Lord got a bit anxious.

"Peace be with you," the guarded goblin announced, "we come with no intention of harm."

He was not the biggest, but he was ornately dressed for a warrior. His breastplate was made of highly polished steel, with gold and gem detailing. His helmet, which looked Hellenistic or Roman in origin, was also of polished steel but was very plain aside from the emerald plume decorating it like a feathery Mohawk. His gauntlets and boots were steel, polished, but not detailed. At his hip was a sheath, lacquered back and highly polished, which no doubt held a deadly sword capable of decapitating a man in one sure strike.

He removed his helm, adding, "I am Ragnarok, Director of this bank and chief goblin of the Goblin Nation of the British Isles at this time." His eyes were amber; his skin like well cared for leather and as green as freshly mown grass. He only stood, at most, at forty-eight centimeters but had a commanding appearance and was built like a brick wall of pure muscle.

He continued, "I have heard that the Time Lord known as The Doctor is here in my building along with his mate, Bad Wolf, and the Boy-Who-Lived."

The Doctor came forward, making the traditional sign of goblin greeting and replying, "I am the Doctor, Chief Ragnarok; I humbly ask your forgiveness for our unannounced visit. My family was attacked in the Alley and your bank was the closest safe place. My mate, Rose, regenerated and has taken ill as a consequence."

"Well met Doctor, well met. You have no need to ask my forgiveness as I have been briefed on the situation and retroactively welcome you freely as befitting your status as Friend of the Goblin Nation." Ragnarok replied kindly.

The Doctor sighed in relief, "Thank you, thank you."

Ragnarok nodded, turning, "Sharptooth! Scalpel!" he bellowed, calling forth two of his kind. One was older, one was young. They were both wearing unadorned steel armor. They both bowed to their leader as he explained, "Doctor, Sharptooth is in charge of the Potter Accounts; Scalpel is the goblin in charge of your Account, Doctor."

"Brilliant! Thanks! Sharptooth, is there any way you can contact Madam Malkin and request that she tailor three sets of House Heirs Robes, one set for the Primary heir of both the Potter and Black Houses, one set for the Primary heir of House Malfoy and Secondary heir of House Black, and one set for the Primary of House Longbottom and Tertiary heir of House Black, sized for five year old males and having all the safety, protection, and comfort charms she can layer on them. Also, try to make an appointment with her for Wednesday this week? Charge all expenses to—"

"The Black Accounts," Sirius broke in, "charge all expenses to the Black Accounts, and ask her to use the best material she has, no expense to be spared, Acromantula silk if possible."

"Also," the Doctor began again, "Can you get me an inventory of all the Potter Accounts, items mainly, but money and property as well if possible, please?"

The older goblin nodded, "As you wish. If that is all?" and, after getting affirmative that he was needed there no longer, he bowed and took his leave.

The Doctor rounded on the younger goblin, grinning, "Pleased to meet you, Scalpel, do you have a current inventory of my account? And if you do, may I please look over it?"

"Yes sir, I shall retrieve my books," Scalpel raced off, being anxious and energetic as Special Account Number Thirteen was the wealthiest in the bank, most likely the world, and his clan had been tending to it for several centuries. If he lost the account due to poor service or management his clan would never live down the shame.

The Doctor addressed Ragnarok again, apologetically, "Your highness, can you send your warriors to retrieve my ship? Rose is in no condition to make the journey and I fear for my family's safety amongst the wizards and witches in the alley."

Ragnarok nodded, replacing his helm and saying, "I shall retrieve Her myself, Doctor." Without further ado, the goblins left, leaving the original three guards.

The Doctor turned and raised an eyebrow at Sirius; the wizard stared him down defiantly, announcing, "Harry will not have to touch the monies in the Potter Accounts until he reaches his maturity. I will pay for all his magical needs, his upkeep in the magical world; I know I can trust you and Rose to look after his other needs."

The Doctor nodded, saying quietly, "Thank you Sirius, we know that as long as you live he'll be protected." He looked at Draco and Neville, who were now both asleep.

Suddenly Remus drew his wand and with a nonverbal incantation transfigured an empty chair into a small bed that was nevertheless big enough for the two children. The Doctor pulled a large pillow, which was magically enlarged further, and a blanket from his pocket. Neville and Draco were settled onto the bed where Remus tucked them in snugly.

The Doctor carried a chair to the bedside of his family; he would rather be laying with them, holding them, however the bed was small and he was loathe to disturb them. He did however take Rose's hand, remembering his own latest bout of Regeneration Sickness and how, even though she had been quite confused, very depressed, very frightened, and uncertain, she had held his own hand until the Hostile Alien Invasion of Christmas twenty-oh-five started up.

It was all he could do really. He was sure that the day's events had shaven millennia off his life expectancy and he was fighting the intense, intense desire to take his family and hide them away in the Time Vortex for the rest of their lives. But they wouldn't stand that so it wasn't an option.

He was heartened when Rose's hand squeezed his, even if it was only a muscular reflex.

He did not notice when the TARDIS materialized into the room, nor when the goblins exited from Her. He hardly noticed when Amelia Bones and another woman arrived.

Sirius intercepted the women, pulling them to a corner and putting up a sound barrier before explaining, "Rose just cheated death, Harry's cried himself out, and The Doctor's about two steps from a meltdown; I'm Harry's Magical Advocate, you will talk to me today, not them. Understand?"

There was no room for argument so the two witches nodded in agreement.

"Good, now, show me your arms," Sirius demanded, "Not you Amelia; I know you're no Death Eater."

The DMCW worker handed Madam Bones her clipboard and rolled up the sleeves of her robes to reveal her arms up to her shoulders. They were unblemished. But Sirius still waved his wand over them, ending all glamour spells and/or potions. They remained unchanged.

"Right, not a marked Death Eater then," Sirius nodded before ordering, "Give me your Witch's Oath that you have never and will never follow the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort or harm Harry James Potter. Now."

The witch, who was brunette with blue eyes, nodded, drawing her wand and saying, "I, Elizabeth Moon, do solemnly swear upon my magic and my life that I have never been and will never be a follower of any Dark Lord, especially he who is known as Lord Voldemort. I swear upon my magic and life that I shall never harm or attempt to harm one Harry James Potter willingly. If I have or do forsake this Oath then may my magic leave me and my life end. Nor shall I ever willingly betray his confidences or those of his family. So mote it be."

She glowed bright gold for a moment as the Oath settled over her before using a non-verbal spell to make water burst from her wand. She still had her magic and she was still alive.

Sirius relaxed, sighing in relief, and saying, "I apologize, Miss Moon, we already trusted someone who we thought was a friend and now James and Lily are dead."

Elizabeth Moon smiled understandingly, "I've been briefed on the Pettigrew case so I completely understand and would demand the same if I was in your shoes." She took her paperwork from the other witch, "Now, if we may get down to business so we can get out of your hair."

Madam Bones conjured three chairs and they took their seats, Elizabeth positioning a self-inking dictation quill to the parchment forms.

"I'm just going to ask you some questions," she explained, "please be as truthful as possible without forsaking any oaths or vows you might be under."

Sirius nodded.

"But first I need you to confirm that information I have is correct. Harry James Potter was born on July thirty-first nineteen eighty to Lily and James Potter."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed.

"He was orphaned on Halloween, October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one."

"Yes."

"At the age of fifteen months."

"Yes."

"He was adopted by one The Doctor and one Rose Tyler, non-humans."

"Yes."

"Harry James Potter is no longer Human either, this transformation was done to ensure his survival after the attack by one Lord Voldemort on Halloween, October thirty-first nineteen eighty one."

"Correct."

"You are Harry James Potter's Godfather and Magical Guardian-Advocate."

"Right."

Elizabeth smiled, "Great. Now, onto my questions. Do you feel you've made the correct decision in not fighting for custody?"

"Of course." Sirius smiled, "He has a wonderful, exciting life with them and he'll grow up to be someone amazing. Why would I make him throw that away? James would resurrect himself just to kick my arse, and Lily would do the same."

"If you had to describe The Doctor how would you do so?"

Sirius frowned, brows furrowed as he thought, "He is like fire and ice. He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And he's wonderful." He finally spoke, looking up at his audience, "He says he's not a good man, good men don't need the rules he applies to himself, but he is a good friend, a good father to Harry. When the apocalypse comes, I pray that he remains on our side. He's a god that wants to be human."

Elizabeth's eyebrow had arched up but she couldn't deny the fact that the man was sincere, "How would you describe Rose Tyler?"

"She's the same," he explained, "The Doctor's equal in every way. She's the fire that tempers his ice and she's the ice that smothers his fire. She is the daylight and the life-giving Sun. She's young and yet unaging. She stands outside of time and watches the sands run out. She's wonderful. She believes more strongly than anyone else that he's a good man and tries to convince him. She is compassionate and kind, a loving mother to Harry, and yet dangerous, his greatest defender. She was a human that became a goddess but she never forgets her roots; she keeps the Doctor grounded, her foot is always upon the earth as she holds him tight. "

The questions continued on in this vein until Elizabeth Moon was satisfied, "Well, Mister Black, I daresay that Mister Potter is in good hands. I have no further questions; I'll just file my report and let you be on your way." The trio stood up, saying farewells and shaking hands all around before Sirius let the barrier drop and Madam Bones and Miss Moon left.

Sirius began moving towards Harry and Rose when the Doctor groaned and dug into his pocket, pulling out a wallet and flipping it open.

The man sighed, before standing up and bending over to kiss Rose on the lips.

"Sirius," the Doctor said tiredly, "Can I trust them with you? Something big's come up and I can't risk them again."

The wizard nodded, "Of course, I'll take them."

"Thank you." And the Doctor left, stepping into the TARDIS and disappearing to…whatever was going on that needed his attention.

With another sigh, everyone began packing. Remus, the strongest of them due to his lycanthropy, scooped Rose up, her head on his shoulder as he carried her in a fireman's carry. Sirius had Harry, Alice had Neville, and Narcissa carried Draco.

As if well drilled, each adult spun on their heel and disappeared with a whip sound to Black Manor.

Black Manor was a small, at least compared to Pureblood standards, country estate. A grand stone mansion overlook several acres of land which hosted three greenhouses, a stable, a dozen good sized paddocks, and a large farm section.

The whole complex was managed by hundreds of house-elves, each dressed in child-sized black robes that sported the crest of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Mixed in with the Black elves were a couple dozen elves that sported the crest of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter until Harry was old enough to take his inheritance.

"Blinky!" Sirius called and an ancient looking House-elf popped before him.

"Yes Master PaddyFoot?" the elf bowed, waiting for instruction.

"Prepare a room, the nice one possible, and tell Missy I need to talk to her."

"Yes Sir." The elf disappeared with a pop only to be replaced by another, even more ancient elf.

"Master called for Missy?" the elf groveled.

"Missy, look at me," the elf did as ordered, "This here is Rose, she's in a healing coma. I need you to look after her; don't wake her up, don't do anything that may disturb the process; watch her, monitor her vitals, and come get me as soon as she wakes up. I want an elf with her around the clock, she's never alone. If something goes wrong you don't come get me, get a Healer first then fetch me. If she starts to glow come get me. Understand me?"

"Yes sir, Mister PaddyFoot." The elf disappeared, taking Rose with her.

Sirius turned the his friends, "Alice, Frank, Narcissa; I need you to stay tonight, the wards should hold against anything but still, just in case…"

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four: **

Harry was thankful to be done with the whole thing as he stepped from the Ministry of Magic's Diagon Alley entrance. Five and a half hours arguing with old fossils who were far too stuck in their ways. However, he had managed to accomplish his task. A Magical Primary School was to be built and he had even managed to get them to create a Magical University and to update Hogwarts. The funding was easy; he had put all the royalties he earned and the bounty from Riddle's apparent death to the projects. They would be funded for a good long while.

It was a pity that his dad wasn't back yet or that his mum was still in her coma. But Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Frank had been there and were quite proud.

He tugged at the collar of his dress shirt; blasted thing, he didn't like collared shirts. Felt too tight around his throat.

Unfortunately, as he exited the building he remembered the press was waiting and he had walked into the ambush.

Darn, trapped.

He stepped up to the microphones, with his uncles on either side, and announced, "I'll be taking a few questions but only on these conditions; you don't ask about my private life and you print what I say word for word or I'll sue your publication for full ownership. Alright? Okay, first question, you, the witch in the back."

"Ida Lolaberry, Teen Witch Magazine," the witch replied, "There are rumors that you are no longer fully human. Is that true?" 

"Private life, but I'll allow this one," Harry sighed, shifting on his feet, "It is true, I am not longer even remotely human, the similarities are coincidental at best and deliberate at worst. My father's species hail from a planet called Gallifrey. Using a very high technological process they transformed me from a human to what one may call a Time Lord. Voldemort very nearly killed that night; it was the only way to save my life. Next, yeah, you, wizard in the tie-dye."

"Xenophilius Lovegood, Quibbler," the wizard introduced himself, "What areas of magic are you most interested in?"

Harry smiled, "Hi Mister Lovegood, great to finally meet you. Anyway, I particularly like wards and rune schemas, languages have power so I like working with them." He scanned the crowd, "Yes, you, blonde with the weird glasses."

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet," she introduced, "Is it true you do not plan to attend Hogwarts as all British Magicals do?"

Something flared in the back of Harry's mind as he recognized the trap, but he smiled brightly, "Miss Skeeter, I have no intention of forgoing Hogwarts as long as I am welcomed. I am, as I have admitted, now a non-human being and unfortunately the charter of Hogwarts forbids any being with less than eighty five percent human parentage from enrolling. No matter neither the fact that my biological parents were fully human nor the fact that I was born purely human I am still unable to enroll due to my parentage now. As such, while I do hope that I shall be allowed to attend Hogwarts with my peers I must look into alternative schooling where my species is no deterrence. It would be absolutely foolish to not have safety schools waiting for my acceptance."

Skeeter pursed her lips, unhappy at his answer. It was well spoken and incorruptible and logical. There was no way to twist it, blacken it. No scandal.

"Mister Potter! Mister Potter!" a reporter called, "How is your mother?! Is she still living?!"

"My mother is recovering," Harry answered, "Thankfully Time Lords and Time Ladies are hardier than even magical humans. She's lost a life but she still has a few more before she has to worry. Our assailant has been arrested on charges of using a Third Degree Dark Curse in a public venue with intent to harm."

A familiar sound began as a Police Call Box started to fade in.

Harry smiled, "That's all the questions I have time for today. That's my ride, time to go. Thanks!"

Just as the TARDIS fully landed Harry took off. Without him even asking, the doors swung open.

Turning, grinning, he waved to the Magicals, before the doors snapped shut behind him and they disappeared.

Off to their next adventures.

**End **


End file.
